Xbox Syndicate
NOTE: The following article is currently undergoing EXTREME changes. It will eventually end up being "rebooted" into an entirely new product. Please, in the name of all that is Holy, DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. Thank you for your cooperation. Sincerely, Copy-Ability-Studios �� The Xbox Syndicate is a fanmade Microsoft console created by Copy-Ability-Studios. It is not a successor to any specific Xbox console, but rather “a unique experiment that deviates from the traditional Xbox norm, so in a way it is technically stand-alone”. Features The Xbox Syndicate is the smallest and thinnest of the Xbox console library, as it is the same size and shape as a DVD case. Games for the Syndicate run at 80 frames per second and graphics ae displayed in 6K resolution. The Syndicate functions simultaneously as handheld and a home console, similarly to the Nintendo Switch and Sega Nomad. The Syndicate console has three screens (one large touch screen in between two smaller touch screens) located on the front, and two buttons (POWER and HOME, respectively) located on the back. Most games allow players to use the left and right touch screens as a virtual analog stick and virtual buttons, similar to most iOS games. However, the player may also plug a Dreamcast controller to the Stars via the controller port on the back. The Syndicate connects to a television via the Sega Connect app on the Apple TV or Amazon Fire TV. The Syndicate uses X discs as a format for its library of games. The X disc is the same size as a UMD (or, to an extent, a Playstation Portable disc minus the protective casing). It has the Xbox logo printed on the front of the disc with the logo of the game itself. In order to save data, the player must use a S-VMU (see below) Acessories S-VMU The Super Visual Memory Unit (S-VMU) is the memory unit for the Xbox Syndicate, created by Copy-Ability-Studios and designed by Sega. Similar to the Dreamcast VMU, its most basic function is as a removable storage device for a Dreamcast controller, and it also serves as an auxiliary display during gameplay. The S-VMU differs greatly from its predecessor in more ways than one, however. For instance, the S-VMU can be used as a controller. The S-VMU retains its predecessor‘s ability to be used as a separate handheld, but in most situations, depending on the game, it doubles as a regular game controller when a regular controller is not available. Instead of a small directional pad, the S-VMU has a thumb pad similar to the right C-stick on the New Nintendo 3DS. In addition, it displays high definition, full color visuals on a back-lit touch screen. A small toothpick sized stylus can be used to touch this screen and is stored inside the S-VMU when not in use. Perhaps the most drastic new addition the S-VMU has over its predecessor is the ability to connect wirelessly with the Xbox Syndicate console to save data or with another S-VMU to exchange data. There is no need to insert the S-VMU directly into the Xbox Syndicate. When exchanging data with an original Dreamcast VMU, however, the S-VMU VMU. NintenGo The NintenGo is an add on for the Xbox Syndicate, created by Copy-Ability-Studios and published by Nintendo. The NintenGo functions an additional touch screen for the console, which can be added on top of the console. It resembles the top screen of the New Nintendo 2DS XL. The Xbox Syndicate Slim is the first hardware revision of the Xbox Syndicate. The Syndicate Slim is much more powerful than the original Syndicate, featuring 8K resolution graphics and a 120 FPS framearate. There are no longer controller ports for GameCube and Wii Classic Controllers or USB ports for Nintendo Switch Wired Controllers. Alive The Nintendo-Sega Alive (later knoen as th3 Alive) is a VR headset created by BiggestKi4byFanEvwr1994, with hrkp from Copy-Ability-Studios, snd p7blished by Nintenro and Sega. inside. support. Backwards compatibility Xbox Syndicate (original) The original Xbox Syndicate is backwards-compatible with all Dreamcast, PlayStation Portable and UMD movie discs in addition to Wii games that utilize GameCube/Wii Classic Controllers and Wii U games that use traditional controls. This means that any Wii and Wii U game with non-traditional controllers (such as Wii Remotes and the Wii U gamepad) cannot play on the original Syndicate model. Xbox Syndicate Slim The Xbox Syndicate Slim allows for any Wii U games with Wii U gamepad controls to be backwards-compatible, provided that the player is also using a NintenGo’s Go Base as a controller. The Xbox Syndicate Slim does not support any wired controllers for gameplay. NintenGo The NintenGo handheld has backwards-compatibility with Playstation Portable and UMD movie discs. However, it has compatibility with both regular Xbox Syndicate games and Xbox Syndicate Slim Games.discs and X cards. The NintenGo’s Go Base allows for touch screen display and controls in Xbox Syndicate Slim games by default. Games NOTE: Games marked with a double asterisk (**) are launch titles. * Pokémon Ben 10 Splash * Pokémon Ben 10 Crash * Donkey Kong and Mario Kart Racing * Once Upon a Thomas * Super Mario Milestones * Bust a Moo! * Sega Dreamcast Starter Pack * Angry Birds 2: Under Pigstruction Edition * Sonic SquarePants * Nintendogs: Bite Size * Splatoon Racer * Harvest Moon: Gravitational Pull * Banjo is Back! * Sonic as Himself * Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch ‘Em All! * Disney Dreamcast Collection * Disney Dreamcast Collection 2 * Turtles * Kirby: Twisted * Equestria Girls Island * Pokémon Sunny * Pokémon Party & Pokémon Fiesta * MermaiDiva * Nintendo Switch Essentials * Total Drama Below Zero * Sesame Sonic * Somari the Adventurer: Issue 1 * Somari the Adventurer: Issue 2 * Kirby: Island Explosion * Conker Meets The Angry Video Game Nerd * Kirby’s Yarniverse * Angry Birds Take Hamhattan * Banjo is Back! ...Again! * Kirby Fruit Land * New Sonic Mario Bros. * Xbox Syndicate Slim exclusives: ** Kirby: Powerpuff Girls ** Looney Tunes Sheep Raider Untamed ** Super Mario Milestones 2 ** Kirby’s Yarniverse ** Shantae: Trunk Tricks Theater Video programs * Thomas & Friends Save Christmas * The Brave Little Toaster in Paradise * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Compatible Controllers/Accessories Trivia *The console gets its name “Syndicate” due to being supported by first-party developers such as Nintendo and Sony. *Nintendo originally had plans to release the Xbox Syndicate console in Japan under the name Nintendo Popstar. However, plans were cancelled when Microsoft decided to release the Syndicate in all parts of the world (including Japan) themselves. ** The same thing happened when Sega planned to release the console in Europe and Australia under the name Sega Stars. *A majority of games for the Syndicate were originally made by former Fantendo user BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 instead of Copy-Ability-Studios. *To insert a Playstation Portable or UMD movie disc, the player must remove the disc from its protective casing. *The Xbox Port+ heavily resembles the Dragon Quest Slime controller for PlayStation 4, which Hori also made. Gallery Console Scans and Logos Xbox Syndicate NintenGo Xbox Port+ Boxart Templates